Red, I want red
by PlainReader
Summary: In the Battle with Morgana and Morden, an arrow hits Arthur and no one is ready for the consequences. slighlty m/m or bro-romance slightly au


Hello I hope you this.

English in my first language.

Just daydream a lot in school hence my bad grammar.

If enough people want I can continue … otherwise this is it.

888***888

The battle was truly in itself unique, a perfect vision of what war was. Bloody, everything tainted red, shades of red to be exact but red nevertheless. Sparks of fire flash all around as swords clash and violently sliding against each other, the air was fill with dirt, blood, and pieces of amour with occasional bits of their owner's. Cries of war, of pain and cries of strength filled the air, alongside the clashing of metal against metal, the popping and sizzling of the spells hitting their targets. It was overwhelming, but Merlin stood on the cliff, ignoring the taste of blood and smoke in his mouth creating a bitter taste. He wave his arms around sending spells, ignoring the feeling of blood and dirt on him, on his magic, on his very soul. Merlin could feel the earth shaking as it was roaring, fighting. Yet sucking all the blood it rained on upon becoming drunk on the sick ecstasy of death and blood. The men bleed unaware were feed earth the most powerful yet corrupt source for magic. The skies darken, pouring harshly as if it was try to clean the blood, thunder clashed overhead in deafening anger rivalry the cries.

But Merlin ignored all and everything. His focus was in one thing and one thing only Arthur. Yes, he did glance to see the other knights, Guais, Gwen, and a few others. Protecting them, warding off spells, arrow, and swords heading towards him too, sending knights and magic-users flying. But overall, Merlin maintained his eyes on Arthur, watching him, make sure him was harm as least as possible.

Merlin turn a bit to sending a spell to protect Gwen as arrow head towards her. She was after all Arthur's heart despite her adulteress heart. That's when he felt it. Glancing down at his chest, Merlin half expect to see blood seeping out. Yet there was nothing, it was just a phantom pain. Ignoring everything, Merlin look up to see Arthur, standing there in a sea of blood and dying men in trance with an arrow stick out of his chest.

Merlin froze, he glance down at Arthur, without caring about his surroundings. Not that would matter. As Merlin enter in a trance, solely focusing on Arthur. Making his way towards him unconsciously, everything had stilled.

The men around them didn't hear any roar or shouted, nor were they frozen by a spell. It was the opposite, they felt nothing. The air was stilled, the earth stop roaring like holding its breath. The rain stopped pour waiting for some kind of clue as what to do. The skies were black but they stop thundering and clashing, like they were trying to remain unnoticed. If that was not enough, the air seemed to hold everything afraid to moving. Everyone stop, by some reason other, they stop and glance around. Trying to figure out where the heaviness in the air coming from.

They all glance to see a trance Merlin gliding down the cliff to a dying Arthur. With a regal grace feeling as he walk, ignoring everything. Not that was anything to ignoring, as he walked and the men apart themselves to him go by. By sheer raw magic, all dead men, parts of men, rocks clearing making a clear path.

They all saw as Merlin kneeled at the body of Arthur. With an expression of cold distance expression, Merlin gently lift Arthur as he didn't weight anything and cradle him. Holding his body in suspension, tenderly, reaching for the arrow and pulled it out. Letting the arrow stay in float, in suspension, as he cleaned Arthur's body off. Before ever so softly, he push Arthur hair from his face.

No one knew what to do or said, as they all witness act fill with so much love. It was too intimate to watch. Merlin lift his hand waiting for something, as a sword flew towards him. Excalibur, Arthur's sword. Gently place her in Arthur's hold hand on his chest.

It was only then, that shadows walked towards them. More than walking, the shadows seem to appear force to walk. As one of the shadow stood unstable, each step was unbalance. The only the other shadow walk calmly and regal.

As they realize it, they slowly came to understand what and who those people were. The men in both side of the war slowly realize that all their understanding and the very fabric of themselves, their sense of self was being torn. They, almost all of them, were in favor to new changes. Everyone knew how some men were had more worth than others.

But glazing on this sight, it was all broken, everything was push to the limit and beyond. The men whom were battling moments ago, dying in the very same moment knew they were pawns for the Round Knights, for Morden. But even the Round knights ans Morden were pawns too. They didn't lead, they follow blindly. They, the Knights followed the Knight of the Round table. The Round Knights, pawns as well didn't followed their leaders, Leon, Gwaine, much less Lancont. They didn't followed Gauis despite of his wisedom, nor the disgrace Queen Gwen.

They followed the king, King Arthur to be exact. As the sorcerers, followed Morden and Morgana, they were nothing but pawns. Pawns for those Arthur, Morgana, Morden and..Merlin, the servant.

That revelation sent cold shiver down everyone's back. As they all fully comprehend, those being were the kings, the people to fear. But the heaviness in the pit of everyone stomach hadn't vanish, the thickness in the air remain, tall-tale signs of more to come.

Which was clear as everyone observe more closely at their kings and queen confront each other unwillingly. Morgana stood half tall half crunching; her beautiful features were twist in their now usually bitter and anger face. Yet now was filled with confuse and the faintness trace of fear. Unlike Morden, who stood tall and proud with his bow resting in his hand. Unafraid, unconfused, like he was walking and happen to find the battlefield.

There they watch each other in silence. Morgana fall to the ground and Morden kneel in front of Merlin. It was only then the complete and unadulterated truth came out. Morgana was a pawn. Someone disposable, someone without worth or valuable. That she was a pawn to Morden. Just like Arthur was to Merlin. Powerful as much as They want or more exact as powerful Merlin want them to be. Without a doubt, everyone knew in that moment that Arthur was as ignorant as they were moments ago. Even Morden, whomdespite playing in a game with high stakes, was not a worthy opponent to Merlin. Only the cunning plot and daring mission could harm Merlin and that was due because he was hidden this side from Arthur. Because Merlin is powerful beyond imagination, belief, he was in a different realm to everyone. The simple servant with big ears and smile, that same boy whom stumble around with invisible things, was powerful enough to destroy everyone without trying.

As Morden and Morgana kneel in front of Arthur's corpse held in suspension by Merlin, watch as he raised his head to see Morden in a tilted angel as if asking a question.

It was only then, Morden broken the silence, "I fulfilled my destiny. I freed magic. It was duty to insured freedom if you failed. You did."

"Free magic" a cold and deep voice response, taking a couple heartbeats to realize it came from Merlin. "Free magic. I would show you magic." Merlin laughed, as waves of something, not magic, not energy. But a combination of both came off him, each wave stronger than the other, becoming something physical.

"Free magic, do you understand magic. Do you know what raw magic is?" Merlin spoke as he gather all the energy, all the power, all the magic. "I am Merlin Emerys, son of Belindor, The Last Dragonlord, King of the Druids and of all magic users. I am a Warlock born from Old Religion with magic being in my soul. Guardian of the Cup of Life, of the magic of life and death, Master of the Dark Magic by Corigal Sigus taught by defeat. Master of the elemental magic among others and defeater of Nuihem as countless others. I am magic, raw magic, power."

Merlin finished with everyone attention; tangle with fear, and awe. As they grow in admiration and fear as they hear Merlin. They did it so too as they felt tingles. Right beside many with stares watch how feys, fairies, gobins, trolls, ghosts, and being of unknown power, beasts of unknown names and looks, weres stood watching Merlin and overhead in the skies flow dragons roaring as if laughing.

"Merlin, declare your kingship. State your name." A woman with black hair, red lips and dress walk to Merlin uncaring how his magic ooze of him or unfazed by power. Unlike Morden and Moragana whose eyes widen at the power, and began to shaken with fear as it continue to gather.

"I am Merlin, your king by birth, by power, by gods favor as the reasons aforementioned." He declared as he stare her down.

In different roars, cries, and shrieks did everyone down and yell their allegiance to Merlin. Surprising everyone how easy everyone did so. No tired to fight him.

"Command your kingdom, Merlin. For we are yours in body, mind, and soul. Tell us your desire and we shall granted." She said, bowing.

Staring at the eyes of Morden, and Moragana, "I want to see red. Burn this world, tainted with red, brand it with pain, I want this world red."


End file.
